


【景武史话】庆尚南从不下雨

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 所有的合伙人最终都逃不开散伙
Relationships: 杨正哲/金庆洙, 杨洙
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith_CL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/gifts).



> 送给信念的，感谢她陪我疯  
> if线文学，没有庆尚南，也没有雨

1

那是金景洙和梁正哲的最后一次私人会面。

政权交替尘埃落定后的某日他们在首尔的街头边走边谈到深夜，梁正哲不记得他们谈了什么。各自扮演的角色，梁正哲的八百种靠谱不靠谱的传言，他不记得他们是从哪个开始吵起来的，可能每个都吵了，只是默契地避开了矛盾的中心。那天他们不欢而散，第二天梁正哲正式向文再云告别。

梁正哲走的那天轻装简行，如同文再云进京赴任时只拎了个塑料袋。机场的大广告牌全屏放着某个明星的应援，旅人拖着行李箱行色匆匆，大千世界灯影分错，无人分神注意靠在候机室的椅子上闭目养神的男子。

有什么硬硬的触感碰了碰他的手，梁正哲睁开眼睛。金景洙裹在浅灰色的长款风衣里，一张娃娃脸从毛茸茸的围巾里探出来。梁正哲迟钝而漫无目的地想，金景洙总是这样，安安静静，不争不抢。

如果他也是这样的性子，是不是人生的道路就此不同？

一件轻巧的东西塞进他手中，是一小袋温热的油蜜果（注1）。梁正哲捏着旋紧的袋口让它松开，捏起一枚滚了芝麻蓉的糯米团子咬了一口。蜂蜜的甜腻充斥小小的空间，金景洙沉默地在他旁边坐下。

仅从履历上看，梁正哲与金景洙的人生轨迹有某种意义上的相似。昔年二人担任参与政府的宣传企划秘书官，曾是配合默契的上下级，也均属退居峰下种田的殉葬组。事务繁忙时他们就挤在一间屋子里生活，早餐总是由金景洙负责。心细如发的随行秘书了解他身边每一个人的生活习惯，史上最年轻的宣传企划首席觉得这可不是金景洙的本职。大抵他们这群人总是各有各的不同寻常，又为了一个更加不寻常的人心甘情愿地聚在一起。

可是金景洙最终与文再云同车进入青瓦台，而梁正哲的名字没有出现在参谋团的名单上。

“我不会担任任何公职，权力实在是一件太过可怕的事物了。”

那天他们在灯火阑珊的光化门前作别，借着一点酒意，梁正哲给了金景洙一个容不得推拒的拥抱：“不要离开青瓦台，不要离开你的文先生。我这样的人尚且无法独善其身，你又怎能两全。”

那时金景洙无法理解甚至同他争得面红耳赤：“舆论都谣传我为接班人，莫非我也是权利斗争的选择？你又是如何看待我，如何看待从殉葬组的星星之火走到今天的我们？”

梁正哲只是怜悯地摇头。

“有两件事物的倾轧可以将人碾得面目全非，连骨头都不剩。这两件是时代和权力。我们曾经并肩而立对抗时代的洪流，我们胜利了，却要在权力的倾轧中，变成我们也不认得的什么东西。”

……

“正哲哥。”

世界周而复始。视力最先恢复，梁正哲的瞳孔慢慢聚焦，候机大厅混乱而安静地坐落在眼前。然后他听到了声音，空洞的候机提醒音在候机厅回荡，金景洙斜倚在面前的墙边，瞪着一双澄澈的眼睛。

“你打算什么时候回国？”

“我说过，”梁正哲站了起来，将空掉的油蜜果包装整齐地折了三折，顺着丢进了垃圾桶，淡淡道，“在他的任期内，这件事应该不会发生。”

可能是宿醉的原因，金景洙的脸色苍白，柔软的头发凌乱地贴在额头。梁正哲经过他身边，抬手揉了揉他的头。触觉慢慢恢复，湿漉漉隔了层雾一样的手感。

Seems it never rains in southern California.

Seems I've often heard that kind of talk before.

周而复始的旋律中，梁正哲从溺亡中苏醒。

2

梁正哲是一个有迷惑性的人，金景洙会说。

那段时间政坛流行着一句话，如果说卢武宣有文再云、安西正、柳时敏，那么文再云有梁正哲。（注2）金景洙对此不予置评，自己做过梁正哲的直属下级，少有人比他更了解一个青瓦台的前任宣传企划首席有什么样的影响力。

但是问梁正哲，金景洙是个什么样的人。在卢前统领去世后亲自通知了第一批知情者的人，永远只有这一个答案。

八年前三哲开小会商议劝说最后的秘书官从政，他因为同金景洙最好，被推出来当说客，借着月色开了两瓶峰下米酒。那天金景洙对他说，我忘记了我那一天说了什么。那些话是文室长后来复述给我的。十几个电话，一个都不记得。

李皓哲曾隐晦地提醒他，你对他的认知不要停留在09年，快十年过去了，金景洙已经不是过去那个金景洙了。停一停又说，你也不是过去那个你了。

道理他能不懂？也许多年后再看，一切都有迹可循。

“如果觉得把你安排在民主研究院就能阻止你发挥影响力的话，那就想的太简单了。”徐勋和他一前一后走到洗手池边，俯身将水龙头拧开到最大，“不过你最后会接受李海瓒代表的提议，实话说我有点意外。”

梁正哲低头整理衬衫，流水砸在陶瓷上的声音充斥他的耳膜。再抬起头的时候他笑了一下：“不能这么说，民主研究院不是经常露面的角色，即使是面临地方选举，出来活动也会很困难。”

“请了金记者一起，也是出于这方面考虑吗。”行事颇为缜密的国情院长摇了摇头，“这一次也许能浑水摸鱼过去，可是下一次，你还有朱记者，李记者吗。”（注3）

徐勋关掉水龙头，一个利落的转身，推门回到觥筹交错的酒会上去。

徐院长没什么招待他，桌上摆了几瓶包装面熟的峰下米酒。梁正哲啧啧道怎么又是这个，徐勋笑着给他满上，没什么用又总是收到的公务员福利，谁家里还不堆着几瓶。

说到这个，听说刚回国时你去了青瓦台，见到了么？

梁正哲愣了一下，长出一口气：“打了个招呼，他看上去挺好，这就够了。”

徐勋不置可否地笑了笑，端起酒杯和他一碰。

“你这一回国，动静不小。早一个月就传得满城风雨，说B.B.回来了。你就非得这样，走到哪都不忘了造势，走一路出一路的采访，给我增加工作量……”（注4）

“这跟你的工作量有什么关系。”梁正哲笑道，“毕竟是打破约定回国，如果我不先造势，舆论上会落到下风。”

“你本来就打算打破这个约定吗？”徐勋突然问，“当初走的时候，好像说的很坚决。”

梁正哲短暂地沉默了一会。

以梁正哲的行事风格，走到天涯海角都不会断了与国内的联系。他漂泊异乡近两年，不是没人劝他回来，却每次都果断拒绝。除了借出书之名定期回国活动，没再踏足国境线一步。

是否在哪一刻有所动心呢？

“2018年5月，金景洙以目击者身份接受警方彻夜问询超过20小时，第二天早晨得以离开。”

可是他们的见面却又一次不欢而散。

“回来的梁秘对于内忧外患中的文再云统领来说，可能又是一个风险。”（注5）

It never rains in California, but girl, don't they warn ya.

It pours, man,

it pour.

梁正哲有时会回想起那场失败透顶的公开会面。他和金景洙面对面坐在一起，就像两个全然敌对的陌生人，尽其所能地刺痛对方，却又要被别有用心地包装成故友重逢。

金景洙的拥抱十分勉强，纵使面对政敌都不曾如此僵硬。梁正哲用力将他揽进怀里，无休止的调查开始之后，金景洙瘦削不少，单薄得令人痛心，只一双眼睛还像往日一般明亮。梁正哲在镜头前义愤填膺地为他鸣不平，少有人听出他夹带私货：“如果不是道知事，只是国会议员的话，会遭受这样的痛苦吗？”金景洙对此反应迟钝，半晌淡淡说了句，对于梁院长出国一事，感到十分遗憾。

会后梁正哲送金景洙回去。二人并排坐在后座，车窗外的景色如流水般划过，梁正哲突然说，执政党的影响力，看来跟你一点关系都没有。

金景洙一言不发，安静地看着窗外。梁正哲继续说，如果青瓦台真的想保你，如果执政党至少不给你下绊子，你会走到今天这个地步吗。

尾音戛然而止。往日温和隐忍的庆南知事突然转过身，在他毫无防备之时抓住了他的领子，年轻的政治家难得显露出温软外表下隐藏极深的攻击性。梁正哲难掩震惊地望着近在咫尺的金景洙的脸，如果说他们曾是住过一间屋子的亲密战友，那么今天的金景洙看起来陌生而疏离。光影交错间有那么一刻，梁正哲发现自己一点也不认识金景洙。

庆尚南道知事轻轻地，一字一顿地说，我这里随便你怎么折腾，若再干涉青瓦台，我不会放过你。

梁正哲屏住呼吸，他几乎能从金景洙的眼睛里看到闪烁的绝望。

那天他一言不发地掰开金景洙的手，替他整理好凌乱的领带。如果金景洙真的曾经在某一刻回想起从前，他想，那一刻也结束了。

梁正哲将尹锡越推荐到检察总长的位置上，文再云的人事失败就这样开始了。（注6）而彼时金景洙深陷漫长的司法纠缠，梁正哲却早已从瞄准他的枪口轻轻闪过。

3

梁正哲走进屋子的时候，感受到了一种强烈的违和。

朴致远站在会客厅中央，平淡地示意他进来。梁正哲穿过门厅进入会客室，同时不动声色地扫视着四周的陈设。

如果说卢武宣的峰下故居充满了田园的生活气息，文再云在梁山的宅邸令他感受到家的气息，那么朴致远的家则令他产生了一种奇妙的既视感。

——汝矣岛国会615号。

在朴致远的会客厅，他仿佛身处汝矣岛国会615号房间。金后广和他的615宣言构成了这里的陈设，而属于“朴致远”个人的部分则几乎没有。“DJ最后的荣光”，梁正哲的脑海中突然冒出了这个词，只是片刻，他将杂念清出了脑海。

热咖啡的香气迅速弥漫了整个房间，梁正哲礼貌地致谢，端起瓷杯象征性地抿了一口。朴致远没有动他的杯子，若有所思地等待他开口。

“关于......青瓦台之前的来电，您是否已经准备好答复了？”梁正哲于是直奔主题，谈及那个约定俗成的指代名词的时候下意识地稍加停顿，随即看到朴致远不出所料的表情。

“我不知道，”朴致远若有所思，“民主研究院已经替青瓦台决定给我打了什么电话吗？”

今天朴致远的态度一反常态地强硬，梁正哲不由苦笑。

“我此行是来与您明确几点今后的方向，当然正式的嘱托会由文统领亲自向您传达，但我们也认为有必要关于目前的主要矛盾，在提名之前同您交个底。当然，这只是民主研究院方面的观点而已。”

梁正哲面不改色地迎着朴致远探究的目光。昔日的政治九段纵然正面交锋不容小觑，私下相处却极少显露锋芒，大抵与他那非原生的不甚好用的零部件脱不了干系。

“意思是说，”朴致远若有所思地开口，“你们已经提前给我划定了阵营，是吗？”

梁正哲挂起一副滴水不漏的社工微笑：“关于这一点，请您理解为，文统领想要给您一个站在阵营之外的选择的，诚意。”

朴致远没有回答，伸手捏起咖啡杯的杯沿，没什么神采的眼睛看不出情绪。

“文统领知道您的坚持，您放出了信号，文统领给出了回应。这是我们的诚意，您是否愿意接受这样的提案？”

梁正哲抛出准备好的说辞时颇有一种赌上一把的觉悟。朴致远目光如炬，无形的角力在沉闷的空气中蔓延，在他们身后，金后广定格于时间中的笑容寂静无声。

片刻的凝滞，朴致远放下了杯子，目光忽地落在了梁正哲身上。往日交锋积累的经验让梁正哲立刻绷紧了神经，不出所料，朴致远一本正经地发难：“你们文统领不是干得出这种私下传递消息的事的人，您说呢，梁院长？”

梁正哲一瞬间在心底问候了整个东桥洞。连坐，他愤恨地想，谁让朴致远看上去那么心安理得，说得好像超级了解他们文统领，该说不愧是坚持不懈的每天批评过的人吗?

“亲卢也曾因为缺失的谈话记录笼罩阴霾，为了避免类似事件再次发生，更应该明确这一点不是吗？”朴致远表情真挚得堪比多年前DJ纪念仪式上与文再云亲切握手，梁正哲暗暗为没有在对方国会落选到一个席位未得时跟着文派一起给他的照片打叉叉泄愤的损失而感到惋惜。

“您怎么还提亲卢，”他听见自己无力的反驳，“亲卢，非卢，不要这样说了。”

朴致远悠闲地喝掉浅浅一杯底的咖啡：“我答应了。”

交锋结束得如此之快，梁正哲猝不及防，疑惑地抬起头来看对方。朴致远漫不经心地摆正了桌面上的相框，神情淡漠：“还特意劳烦你来走动一趟，想这么多真是辛苦了。放心，在其位谋其政我会尽全力，我会宣誓效忠，但也只是向青瓦台而已。”

输去交锋的不快骤然堵在胸口，梁正哲眨了眨眼，本该因朴致远的蓄意发难而燃起的战意反而被冲的寡淡，他想，在其位谋其政，真的这么简单？

在权力交织下的青瓦台，能够全心全力纯粹的推行改革，又需要与上位者多么深厚的信任与默契。那本不应该是为人所熟知的，文再云与朴致远之间会拥有的事物。

朴致远有些意外地看了看一时没了下文的梁正哲。作为一见面就内涵对方的补偿，他随意地宕开一笔：“今年五月份左右，我就猜到梁院长要回国，我的猜测一向很准，看来这次也没差。”

“不过没猜到我接受了李代表的提议。”梁正哲干巴巴地说，这话他在徐勋那儿听过一回了。

朴致远看了他一眼，微微笑了笑。

“不算太意外。当年韩光玉的选择，我也不是很意外。”

梁正哲被这句颇有些过分的嘲讽呛得不上不下，决定找补：“我虽然不敢自比韩光玉前辈，但毕竟DJ有PG-Project在先，这倒也确实不是什么难以预料的事。”（注7）

出乎意料，朴致远意味深长地看了他一眼，并没有深追他信口拈来的后半句话。“梁院长谦虚了。文统领能够走到今天，在野圈公认不能缺少梁院长的辅佐和支持。”他说，“曾经大选之后，许多人都认为，如果我们也有梁前秘书这样的头脑就好了。”（注8）

“这话指代对象换成曹饮冰教授，您好像也说过，”梁正哲眼皮狂跳，“东桥洞派每天早上的功课莫非是背诵李会昌的语录吗？”

“就我个人而言，每天早上的功课在一段时间内是批评文再云候选人。”面对梁正哲颇为尖锐的讽刺，朴致远只是坦然揭过。梁正哲心下一惊，意识到自己意气用事了。但朴致远随意地摆摆手，疲惫地将交锋掐灭在萌芽中。

“可韩光玉纵然做了朴正冰的秘书室长，他也还是金后广先生的人，但金相贤却不一定是了。”（注9）

沉默在空气中凝结得有如实质，梁正哲被朴致远的弦外之音短暂地定在原地。朴致远看着他，缓慢而一语双关地说：“事情变得无法挽回之前，总还有沟通的机会。九重宫阙毕竟远在庙堂，您虽不在青瓦台，聚是一团火散是满天星的意义，您应当是知道的。”

“梁院长，同样的事，发生过一次就够了。”

有如石破天惊，梁正哲从窒息般的溺亡中惊醒，近乎冷汗淋漓。

那天朴致远送他出门，梁正哲在门口沉默良久，只说了一句。“今天的会面，无论是媒体面前还是听证会上，都请务必保密。”

朴致远闻言漫不经心地点了点头：“放心。事不过三，我想你也没有第三个记者朋友来帮忙作证了。”

4

梁正哲是在那天下午收到人事预案通过的消息的。

梁正哲反复确认了确实没有他的位置，然后一个电话挂到了青瓦台。电话那端委婉的告诉他，之前把他放在适合他从前工作的总务秘书官、国政状况室长等位置的提案都被否决，后来去掉了他的名字，立刻就采纳了。

放下电话，他一拳砸在桌角，仰头痛苦地长啸。

梁正哲曾是信息流向的中心，这确保了他能拿到每一个人事安排的第一手消息。但直到参谋阵容全部就位，他没有得到他的位置。而讽刺的是，此时这些消息尚属未被披露的保密文件。

最可怕的问题在于，他无法进入青瓦台。

“执政初期统领事务繁忙，无法随时单独与人见面，望理解。”

梁正哲想，他不是不理解，他只是不愿接受。

前青瓦台宣传企划首席再次发挥了他卓越的能力。几天之内，新任统领心腹宣布远离政治，任期内不担任公职不给统领造成负担的新闻铺天盖地，这一次，梁正哲拨通了金景洙的电话。

时针接近两点，流淌的滴答声开始变得漫长，文再云路过二楼的转角时略微停了停，看着楼梯口安静等候的梁正哲低头看表。他维持了那个动作约有五秒钟，旋即利落地一转身，登上了理石堆砌的楼梯。

文再云坐在办公桌前约有一分钟，梁正哲敲门走了进来。嗯，梁秘什么事呀。他也没抬头。

先生……梁正哲话刚出口就停住，又过一秒，继续说，就像之前说的那样，我不再担任公职，现在是时候离开了。

文再云哗啦翻过一页报告，抬起头，轻轻叹了口气。

梁正哲低头致礼：“先生往日的关照，正哲铭记于心，即使现在离开您，梁正哲永远追随您。您需要的时候，我会在的。”

他上前一步，将辞呈正对着文再云轻轻放在桌上。一张轻飘飘的信封，却轻易地让一个人走上了不同的道路。

他说：“先生，那么我告辞了。”

他郑重弯腰致礼，然后转身离开，文再云注视着办公室的门一开一合，直到最后，文再云没有碰那个信封。

梁正哲没有公职，竞选小组的秘书室随着文再云的当选自动解散，辞职一说更是无从谈起。

文再云自始至终一句话都没有说。

END

注1： 油蜜果，韩国传统糕点，由糯米粉和蜂蜜混合油炸而成。

注2：出自梁正哲namuwiki

注3：后来梁正哲会见尹锡越，同样有一位朱记者在场帮忙证明。

注4：B.B.即前秘书官梁正哲

注5：引用的文本均出自新闻

注6：出自新闻

注7：韩和甲说DJ曾有过培养冰公主为接班人的PG-Project，但被权鲁甲坚决否认了

注8：事实上是未统的人在总选之后的言论

注9：通常认为，DJ与金相贤的矛盾产生于1984年金相贤作为东桥洞派代表主导民推协，对民推协以及其后创建的新党，DJ实际上均持消极态度。而使金相贤成为“不是DJ的人”的决定性事件，被认为是任命李泽敦为新党的事务总长，此人在法庭上背叛过DJ。


	2. 结局1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历史总是惊人的相似

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一版的结局

时针接近两点，流淌的滴答声开始变得漫长，文再云路过二楼的转角时略微停了停，看着楼梯口安静等候的梁正哲低头看表。他维持了那个动作约有五秒钟，旋即利落地一转身，登上了理石堆砌的楼梯。

文再云坐在办公桌前约有一分钟，梁正哲敲门走了进来。嗯，梁秘什么事呀。他没抬头，假若梁正哲此刻拿了把手枪对准他下一秒就以野兽的心境正义执行，那他也不知道。

先生……梁正哲话刚出口就停住，又过一秒，继续说，就像之前说的那样，我不再担任公职，现在是时候离开了。

文再云哗啦翻过一页报告，抬起头，轻轻叹了口气。

梁正哲低头致礼：“先生往日的关照，正哲铭记在心，即使现在离开您，梁正哲永远追随您。”

“梁秘。”文再云截住了他张口就来的宣誓，“不在青瓦台的话，你有没有想去的部门？”

梁正哲闻言露出了一个有点苦涩的笑。他没再说话，安静地后退一步，深深地凝视着端坐在双凤旗下的文再云，脸上的肌肉微微抽动。然后，他缓缓俯下身，向着文再云跪下来，深深一拜到底。

如果男儿膝下有黄金，那也被他一跪成了齑粉。

椅子摩擦地面的刺耳声，文再云快步走出来，一把将他拉起。梁正哲笑容依旧，文再云眼中竟有隐隐的怒意。

梁正哲说：“先生，我告辞了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为奶中了张世东，所以放上来

**Author's Note:**

> 关于梁正哲：这是IF线文学，仅采信关于他满天飞的各种传闻中的一种，采信的标准是戏剧性的程度，真实性概不负责。  
> 关于这里为什么会有朴室长：人生导师当然是要代代相传（狗头）


End file.
